Sometimes Dark is Safer than Light
by chickyhannah
Summary: While Daisuke is looking in the Basement for a Missing Painting of His, He comes Across a Door that He had Never seen Before. Inside was a Book with a Strange incantation written on It. Upon Reading it, Daisuke finds Himself Separated from Dark. Disclaimer: I Don't own the universe or characters in this story. However the story itself is mine.


**Sometimes Dark is safer then Light**

A/N: Hello Everyone :) Please enjoy this story and please review! i love getting reviews because it's nice to see other peoples opinions on my stories. When i was watching DN Angel i always thought that Dark and Daisuke were meant to be. They were just too cute. So here is my take on what could have happened.

**Chapter 1**

Daisuke was standing outside a large door that he had never seen before. he had gone down to the basement of his house to find a painting he had left down there and he had come across a door that hadn't been there before.

/what do you think could be in there/ wondered Dark inside Daisuke's head.

Daisuke opened the door and looked inside. The room inside looked old and worn down. there were bookshelves along the walls and a long wooden table in the middle with very strange materials on it. Daisuke walked into the room and closed the door. he walked over to the table and looked at it.

*What do you think all this stuff is Dark? I've never seen any of this stuff before let alone this room.* said Daisuke to Dark.

/I have no idea. i have never seen this door before either. It looks really old though so it must have been here awhile./ Answered Dark.

Daisuke sighed and looked once again at the table. He noticed a red colored book sitting open on the corner of the table. He picked up the book and dusted it off. He coughed as the dust flew everywhere. On the first page in big Letters Said: "Separationi."

Daisuke read the words out loud "Separationi."

There was a Flash of light. Daisuke heard Dark yelling something at him before he passed out.

When he Awoke he had a massive headache. the first thing he noticed was that his head felt clearer. He looked over and saw dark sprawled next to him unconscious . Wait what? Daisuke crawled over to Dark and shook him. Dark groaned and clutched his head. He opened his eyes and looked at daisuke in surprise.

"Why can i see you?" asked Dark.

"I Don't know. Somehow we got separated." answered Daisuke.

Dark groaned again and sat up gingerly.

"We should probably get out of here before something else strange Happens." Dark stated.

Daisuke nodded and they left the room and Hurried upstairs to Daisuke's Room. They sat down on Daisuke's bed and stared at each other. Daisuke was the first to Speak.

"You know its really weird seeing you in front of me like this."

Dark nodded his head. "Yeah i have to admit this is definitely odd."

Dark paused before smirking and cocking his head to the side.

"Although you are much better looking in person then i thought you would be."

Daisuke blushed and looked away.

"Don't tease me Dark. This is serious."

Dark only smirked back.

"Well i'm actually Happy to be my own person now. i like seeing you face to face."

Daisuke went another shade of red.

"Well i think we should ask my mother if she knows what's going on." Daisuke said, Still red.

Dark reluctantly agreed. He was actually quite Happy about being separated. he had a long standing infatuation with daisuke and it was really hard to act on your feelings when you were in the guys head. He found that he took great pleasure in teasing the boy because he turned a delicious shade of red when he did.

From downstairs there was the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Daisuke i'm home!" Shouted Emiko.

Daisuke visibly relaxed. He Ran Downstairs dragging Dark along with him. Emiko was Surprised to see Dark and Daisuke Separated.

"Dai? Dark? What are you guys doing apart?" Emiko asked in surprised.

"I Don't know mom! I went downstairs to find the painting i left down there and there was this door and i opened it and went it because i'd never seen it there before then i opened this book and read from it and there was a flash of light and now we are separated!" exclaimed Daisuke.

Emiko looked Thoughtful."I think i know what room you went into...The words you read were Separationi were they not?"

Dark spoke up. 'Yes those are the words."

Emiko nodded in understanding.

"Yes i thought so. Separationi means "Separate Bodies" in latin. its an old incantation. Needless to say it can't be reversed."

Daisuke sighed in resignation while Dark Visibly jumped up and down in Happiness.

It wasn't that Daisuke was upset with the separation its just that...it felt like now Dark was out of his body, they no longer had any connection, so there was no reason for Dark to stick around. For some reason, the idea of dark leaving made his heart clench.

Little Did Daisuke know that Dark had no intention of leaving. He finally had the chance to be apart from daisuke and be with him seriously and was not about to give that up. He was going to do everything in his power to get daisuke to see him properly.

They went upstairs after listening to emiko talk a bit more about things that were completely unrelated to them. Daisuke lay down on his bed with an exasperated sigh. Dark watched him for a second before moving to sit on the bed next to him.

"Correct me if i'm wrong but you don't see all that Happy to be separated from me." Dark stated.

Daisuke rolled over so that he was turned away from Dark.

"I don't hate it." Daisuke mumbled.

Dark looked at Daisuke for a long time.

"You know Dai-chan, You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you on anything you might say." Dark said using the nickname he knew Daisuke secretly liked.

There was a Long Pause Before Daisuke Started Speaking.

"It's just that now that we are separated, you won't want to stay here anymore. Your free to go anywhere you wish. why would you want to stay here?"

Dark was surprised that Daisuke thought that. He moved Daisuke over and lay down beside him. He rolled Daisuke over so that his head was under dark's chin and laying on his arm.

"I think the correct question is Why wouldn't i want to stay here? i love being here and i love being with around you. How could i survive more then a day with out teasing you? i'd go crazy." Dark reassured.

Daisuke, who was turning red again because of the position they were in, looked at dark then looked back down quickly when he noticed how close their faces were.

"Why? Whats so special about being around me. i'm not anything special, so why do you treat me like i am.?" Daisuke asked insecurely.

"You want to know why? It's Because i love you." Dark replied.

If it was possible for Daisuke to get any redder he would have.

"Your lying."

Dark chuckled softly

"Why would i lie about something serious like that Dai-Chan? I would rather die then stay away from you."

Daisuke's eyes started to water and Dark leaned back to help wipe away the tears.

Dark pulled Daisuke closer and rubbed his back until he fell asleep.


End file.
